Stuck
by Katyushinka
Summary: Tony and Ziva get trapped and have a chat.


**Author's Note: This apparently takes place somewhere in season 5. :) Hope you like it. My first NCIS fanfic. Also, I like squigglies. ~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Tony or Ziva or McGoo or Anybody or Anything. No copyright infringement intended, it's all just for fun. Whee!!**

"I'm bored. This is boring."

"I know, Tony." Ziva said. "You've been saying that since we got stuck in here."

"Have I? It's been so long, I don't even remember."

Ziva got out her knife and twirled it with her fingers. She and Tony had been investigating a case and it had led them into an abandoned building. They followed a trail of blood into this room, and then someone had locked them in. They had tried everything they could think of but couldn't get out. There was no cell reception, either. The room was filled with empty, wooden boxes, and the only light came from an annoying crack in the wall. Every 10 minutes or so, Tony would tell her how bored he was or how much they needed to get out, or made another ridiculous movie reference.

"I have a date tomorrow night," Tony was saying quietly to himself. "If I don't get out of here, she'll be ticked, and think I stood her up, when I was actually only stuck in a tiny, dusty room in an abandoned building, trying to fight of my allergies and my teammate. What if we really don't get out? I could die of hunger, or thirst, or claustrophobia, or a runny nose. I'm too young to -"

"WILL YOU - ughh." Ziva closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Tony was such a nightmare. She got up and started pacing.

"You seem mad. Why are you -"

Ziva grabbed threw her knife at him (and missed on purpose, of course.) It stuck close to his head.

"Okay. Shutting up now." Tony crossed his legs underneath him and gave her his best innocent, childlike look. In return, he got her best I-will-kill-you glare.

But he didn't back down.

She sighed. Calmed herself. _I am calm_. Then she calmly walked over, and calmly ripped the knife out of the box it was embedded in, and calmly started to stab a different one.

_The door is locked from the outside. We would have just shot the lock off but apparently it's invincible. Too new for an old building like this. Someone replaced the old lock. Someone knew we'd be here. They probably left that trail of blood for us, too. I wonder if it is real blood. Hmpf. I've been over this dozens of times already._

Ziva felt eyes staring at her. She looked over at Tony, who had a very shocked/confused/afraid look on his face. But then he gave her a huge smile. "Having fun with that?"

"Just practicing." She replied.

...

"We need to get out of here."

Ziva tried a different approach. "Don't worry, Tony. They'll realize we're missing, and they'll find us."

"Gibbs is in California for the week, remember? Our lives are depending on McGoo. …We're gonna die."

"McGee is a better agent than you give him credit for." But Tony probably already knew that. He just gave Tim a hard time because he could.

"Let's play a game," Tony said after a few moments of silence.

"What game?" Ziva asked.

"Hmm…how about 20 questions?"

"I have never heard of it."

"Really? Well, here's how it goes. You think of a famous person, place, thing, etc. Then I ask up to 20 yes or no questions trying to guess what it is and then you answer accordingly."

"Okay."

"So now you think of something."

Ziva thought. But the more she thought, the more she couldn't think of anything. She squinted at the ceiling.

"Have you thought of it yet?"

"No."

"Well think of something."

"I am trying."

"Hurry up."

"I'M TRYING."

Tony blinked.

"Okay. I've got something."

"Ahem. Is it a person?"

"No."

"Place?"

"No."

"Thing?"

"Yes."

"So that was question #1."

"But that was 3 questions."

"It only counts as one."

"Why? It was 3 questions!"

"I don't know, that's just how it goes!!" Tony said, exasperated.

Ziva sighed. "This is not very fun."

"But it does pass the time, you have to admit. I used to do it all the time on stakeouts."

"Fine then, ask your questions."

"Hmm…does this thing move on its own?"

"No."

"Could I eat it?"

Ziva looked at him. "Yes. But it would kill you."

"Is it from a movie?"

"Yes…"

"Is this movie new?"

"No."

"Is it a Disney movie?"

"Mm…yes."

"Fox and the Hound?"

"No."

"Snow White?"

"No."

"Cinderella?"

"Yes."

"How many questions was that?"

"I thought you were keeping track."

"I wasn't." Tony started counting on his fingers, his mouth moving silently while he thought. He messed up and started over. Then he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't hurt yourself, Tony."

"Gah. I don't remember."

"That's too bad. I have a better way of playing this game."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You think of something this time."

"Okay…I got it."

Ziva sat down in front of him, looking very serious. "Is it a person?"

Tony squinted. "Yes…how did you know…?"

"Tell me who it is."

"What?"

Ziva banged on the box in front of her (like Gibbs does sometimes when he is interrogating, hehe) "TELL ME."

"That's not how you -"

Ziva had her weapon out in a flash and pressed against Tony's neck. "OKAY, OKAY!" He whimpered. "It was James Bond. That's all I know, I swear!"

Ziva smirked and released him. "See? Much more efficient."

Tony rubbed his neck where the knife had been. "I didn't take you for a person that watches movies like Cinderella."

"I'm not. I watched it once with Tali."

"Oh."

_[and here they stared at the wall for a long time but it would be very boring for you to read all that]_

"What's your favorite color?" Tony asked.

"I don't have one."

"Come on, everyone has a favorite color. Mine is red, as in Ferrari."

Ziva thought for a moment. "I suppose if I had to have one, it would be black, as in Death."

"Death?"

"Death as in yours, which would be a result of us not getting out of here soon."

"Yes, and it's all very confusing, I'm sure. But it's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay. What is with your sudden obsession with questions?"

Tony tilted his head. "I like the answers."

Ziva gave a slightly amused "Hmm."

"So…what's your favorite childhood memory?"

She went quiet.

"Oh. Wrong question to ask?"

Something in Tony's eyes made her want to tell him. "No, I do have one memory. One day my mother was making something in the kitchen. She turned on the mixer, and all this flour sprayed out in our faces, and we just started laughing and we couldn't stop…" Ziva laughed, and Tony laughed a little too. Then he got a serious look on his face and his smile faded. "What?" She asked.

He looked like he was about to ask something, but he stopped when they heard noises. McGee opened the door.

"PROBIE!" Tony said, jumping up. "I've never been happier to see you in my life."

**~THE END~**


End file.
